


101 Doggos

by forestwitch



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 101 dalmations reference, 101 word count, Come At Me, Drabble, M/M, Stark Towers, all the doggos, i was raised to be like this, im from the south, so many puppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestwitch/pseuds/forestwitch
Summary: this is dedicated to all the "writing enthusiast" who appreciate rewards (peace out) *drops mic*





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to all the "writing enthusiast" who appreciate rewards (peace out) *drops mic*

“Tony!” Steves’ voice echoed throughout the Tower as he stood, groceries in hand, being attacked by what appeared to be a swarm of dalmatians. Steve looked around as he noticed a second swarm of dogs jumping around in the kitchen.

“STEVE! You won't believe what I got at the animal sanctuaries from around town while you were away.” Tony stood and seemed to part the sea of dogs as he made his way to Steve with his hands outstretched holding a pupper.

“I was only gone for a couple of hours how the hell?” Steve was in complete shock, “How?”

“...Craigslist.”


End file.
